


A Thing Called Love

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Trapped by a thing called Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing Called Love

I could count out all the things that I love about him. The way his eyes sparkle when he's happy, his laughter which radiates so much happiness that I feel breathless at times, his voice which soothes everything inside me that feels broken and makes bloom all the emotions that I never knew could exist.

Love. This must be love. That thing that makes everything feel like a fairy tale, that throws you in despair then elevates you to such heights that you feel you'll never come down.

"I love you" I say it, my heart beating faster than I ever thought possible as I look at him as he sits on the sand. His head shifts and then he's looking at me. His face breaks out into a smile before he pulls me to him and kisses me. 

Kiss, the kiss that sends me spinning. His hands on my face as he puts all that he feels into his actions. His touch both hot and cold as his fingers move to my neck, his fingers stroking the nape and causing little shivers to run over my skin.

I'm drowning in him, in us and nothing has ever felt so wonderful before. I swipe my tongue over his bottom lip before biting gently. We break apart, his chest heaving as he strokes my hair.

The air around us feels different now, like something in nature shifted "I love you" he whispers and I let out a soft gasp, my eyes welling up before I press my lips to his again and let nature watch as we turn to one.


End file.
